A hydraulic shovel which facilitates a movement of a boom by supplying enough hydraulic oil required for lifting the boom and improves a workability in a case of simultaneously performing a bucket closing, an arm closing, and a boom lifting, is known (see e.g., PATENT DOCUMENT 1).
This hydraulic shovel increases an amount of a hydraulic oil flowing into a direction control valve for the boom while preventing an excessive hydraulic oil from flowing into a direction control valve for the arm in a case where pilot valves for the bucket, the arm, and the boom have been operated simultaneously.
Thus, this hydraulic shovel facilitates the movement of the boom in the case of simultaneously performing the bucket closing, the arm closing, and the boom lifting, without unduly slowing down a movement pace of the bucket.